Wordgirl's Teenage years
by Aaya Vandell
Summary: What would happen between Becky and Tobey if they were teenagers? Read to find out. ;
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: It's another sunny day in the big city

**Wordgirl Fanfic #1**

_**Chapter 1 **_

_Life Changing Events_

**Narrator: **It's another sunny day in the big city! Huge smiles are…wait a minute… where's the sun going? I- oh, it's only one of Tobey's robots blocking the light. Why does he like destroying the city so much? Oh well, at least Wordgirl's on the scene. Go get him, sister!

_**A robot is thrown onto a pile of robots. Wordgirl dusts off her hands. **_

**Wordgirl: **Oh, come _on_, Tobey! Don't tell me that's all you've got. _(Snickers)_ I could do this all day. _(Huggyface chirps) _What?! _(Huggy chirps again) _But you just ate fifteen minutes ago!_ (Huggy chirps again)_ Oh, alright! _(Frowns apologetically)_ Sorry Tobey, I've got to go.

WORD UP!!

_**She flew away holding Huggy under her arm.**_

**Tobey: **_(swooning)_ A streak of gold light is all that's left of my belov – _(mock anger)_ I mean my hated rival, Wordgirl. I'LL GET YOU YET, WORDGIRL! I'LL GET YOU YET! _(Shakes fist at sky) _

_**Scene switches from the middle of the city to Becky's neighborhood.**_

**Narrator: **The Botsford residence at 8:00 PM. And like every other night, a villain is on TV to threaten Wordgirl, blah, blah, blah….

**Chuck (on TV):** This is a message for Wordgirl. I, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy –

**Tobey (steps into shot): **- And I, Theodore McAllister the third --(_waves at camera)_

**Chuck: **Stop doing that please. _(Pushes Tobey down)_I have a master plan that even you won't believe, Wordgirl. With the help of Tobey's robots—

**Tobey: **_(waves at the camera) _Hello!

**Chuck (Pushes Tobey out of the way): **I told you to stop! I've created a giant bowl of bread dough underneath the city. Right now the dough is rising. It will take twenty-four hours for the dough to engulf the city. That's how much time you have to foil my plot before your precious city is turned into a giant loaf of bread. (_Laughs evilly; Screen goes black.)_

**T.J. (jumps up): ** How can he _dare _talk to Wordgirl that way? If I were Chuck, I'd—

**Becky: **_(points at TV screen.)_T.J., LOOK!

_**The screen flickers back on. Tobey's face pops up. **_

**Tobey (whispering): **Becky Botsford – because I know that's who you are, Wordgirl – If you want a more in-depth revelation of Charles' plan, meet me at The Extreme Italian Restaurant in ten minutes. See you there.

_**There was more static, and finally the TV shut off.**_

**T.J.: **BECKY?! YOU'RE Wordgirl?!

**Becky: **You can be upset with me later T.J. Right now, I have meeting to attend. _(Turns to Huggy) _Areyou coming, Huggy?

**Huggyface: **_Chirp! _(No way! I don't want to be around him!) _(Crosses arms) _

**Becky: **Fine! I'll go by myself. _(Looks at her clothes) _I'm filthy! But I can't shower now! I've got to meet Tobey in ten minutes. _(Sighs)_ I guess I'll go like this.

**Tobey: **Becky, you're _Wordgirl. _Use your super speed to get ready!

**Becky: **_(Hugs T.J.)_ Good idea, T.J.! You'd make a good sidekick.

**T.J.: **I try.

**Huggy:** _Chirp! Chiiirrrp! _(What about me?! I'M YOUR SIDEKICK!)

**Becky: **Oh, never mind that, Huggy! (Touches shirt) WORD UP!

**Narrator: **Ten minutes later at a very expensive restaurant whose policy is "Formal dress only"…

_Tobey waited at a table for Becky. She appeared at the door wearing a white blouse, a purple skirt with silver embroidery, and silver sandals. Her hair was curled in an up do. In awe, Tobey walked over to her and led to a booth. I will not disclose their conversation for the sake of the reader's imagination. After an hour, Tobey accompanied Becky back to her house. _

**Narrator:**__The Botsford residence at 9:10 PM.

**Becky: **Thanks for walking me home, Tobey.

**Tobey: **_(He bows) _It is my pleasure, Word- I mean Becky. I hope that you can profit from my disclosure.

**Becky: **I will. I don't want my family and friends to be trapped like that.

**Tobey: **_(Hesitatingly) _What about…me? Aren't I your…friend?

**Becky: **Oh, yeah. I don't want that to happen to you either Tobey. You know, you're not all bad.

**Tobey: **No, I don't believe I am. _(Blushing) _Becky… I…. you… um….

**Becky: **What is it Tobey? I can barely understand- _(Tobey leans over and hugs her) _Oh…

**Tobey: **_(muffled) Goodnight, Becky.__(Pulls back and walks away) _

_Becky walks into the house and watches Tobey leave from a window._

**Becky: **_(softly) _Goodnight, Tobey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Fifth Grade and Beyond

**Narrator: **The next day, Violet Heaslip watches as Becky…. Well, to be honest, she's just not acting like her usual self. Even _I'm_ a little worried….

**Becky: **(twirling around the room) I've never had such a nice time! I didn't know it was even possible to feel this way! It's like I'm floating on a cloud! (Flops down her bed; sighs) And you'd never guess it, but Tobey's actually a very good conversationalist. He's so engaging. I never thought I'd enjoy being around him…! _(Sighs)_

**Violet: **Becky, do you realize what you're saying?

**Becky: **_(Turns to look at Violet) _What am I saying?

**Violet: **Well… I could be wrong, but it seems that you may like Tobey more then you're letting on. You might even—

**Becky: **Don't say it. Violet, it's Tobey! I would never even imply that I like him!

**Violet: **But you just did. Wait-what does "imply" mean again?

**Becky: **"Imply": to mean or suggest something without actually saying what you mean.

**Violet: **See! That's what you did! You suggested that you like Tobey without actually telling me that you do!

**Becky: **Oh, come on! I did not.

**Violet: **Did too.

**Becky:** Did not.

**Violet: **You did too!

**Becky: **_(Stands up) _I did not!

**Narrator: **Excuse me! I hate to interrupt, but maybe we should just skip the whole fight scene, don't you think Wordgirl?

**Becky: **Um… I guess so.

**Narrator: **Thanks! (Clears throat) Later that day as the city was being covered by a huge wad of self-rising dough, Wordgirl and Tobey combat Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, and eventually save the city by calling in a… wait, is this right? They called in a pigeon breeder and asked him to unleash the birds, and they ate the bread? Wow! I wouldn't have thought of that! Oh right… the script. A-hem! After Chucks humiliating demise, none of Wordgirl's enemies are heard from for six years. But since that day, Becky "Wordgirl" Botsford and Tobey McAllister considered each other as friends for life. That is, until one day six years later after school.

_**6 Years Later**_

_**Becky Botsford, now 16 years old, has matured into a high school junior. Her hair is longer, and she wears a little make up. She has enjoyed being plain Becky for the past six years.**_

_**Violet Heaslip's hair is also longer. She's dyed it a strawberry blonde. She is dating Todd "Scoops" Ming. Scoops is the youngest writer for The Big City Times, while he also writes for the high school's personal paper. **_

_**Tobey McAllister the third has also changed. Now 16, his hair is in a more modern style. He can finally dress himself the way he wants… Polo shirts, jeans, and sneakers! Yes! He wears contacts in place of his old glasses. Right now, he's finishing a conversation with Becky; and does she sound mad. **_

**Becky: **And then she stuck a wad of chewed gum on my seat! I didn't find out about that until after class! I was mortified!

**Tobey: **_(leaning against a wall) _I can see why you call her a nuisance. I wouldn't stand for her antics either.

**Becky: **_(Scoffs; crosses arms) _No kidding. Lorrie Stamper is so snooty! There are times when I really want to lay into her! _(Clenches her hands into fists) _Maybe I will!

**Tobey: **Oh, no you don't!_(Straightens up and places both hands on her shoulders) _Becky, please don't do something you'll regret. Calm down! _(Looks her in the eye) _I know you don't like her, so just do me…. And the rest of the student body… a favor, and ignore her, alright? _(He squeezes her shoulder)_

**Becky: **I'll try. But I'm not promising anything. _(Lays her head on his shoulder) _Thanks, Tobey.

**Tobey: **Don't mention it. _(Hugs her) _

_**Scoops and Violet walk up to them.**_

**Violet: **Maybe now you two want to be in the paper, on the "Cutest Couples" list?

**Scoops: **Violet, you are a genius! I'll just--

**Becky: **No you won't! We're not hugging anymore! _(Pulls back) _See?

**Violet: **Nice save, Becks. Here are your chemistry notes back. I wish I could say they were helpful, but…

**Becky: **I know. Biology's not my strongest subject either. But you're welcome anyway, Vi.

**Violet: **Thanks, Becky. _(Speaking to Scoops) _C'mon, Scoopie Bear. Let's go for a walk.

_**Scoops and Violet walked off while Tobey and Becky trailed along slowly behind them. Tobey appeared to be deep in thought.**_

**Becky: **Did she call him "Scoopie Bear"? Never mind. _(Looks at Tobey. Speaks playfully)_ What's on your mind, Einstein?

**Tobey: **You…oh, not you as in "you". I meant your Biology class. I take it it's not going well?

**Becky: **It's just not going! _(Hugs her books to her chest) _I just don't get it! How can I memorize the entire dictionary, yet not grasp the concept of Biology? It just doesn't make sense.

**Tobey: **_(reflectively) _Some things aren't meant to be understood, I guess. _(Snaps fingers) _I've got it! How about you come over to my house after school and we study together?

**Becky: **Tobey, you're a genius! I'd love to do that!

**Tobey: **Right then! It's a date! – I mean, it's not a _date, _but—

**Becky: **Yeah, I get you. See you later! _(Waves and runs)_

**Tobey: **You too! _(Waves)_


End file.
